I'm So Stupid
by mih ciccone
Summary: Songfic HG. Um amor desgastado pela solidão e pelo abandono.


**I'm so Stupid**

**Madonna**

_N/A: Essa é a minha primeira songfic e espero que vocês gostem. A música é I'm So Stupid, da Madonna. Fiquem a vontade pra deixar reviews.  
_

Os cabelos ruivos encantavam, bem como os olhos doces e o sorriso constante. Além de ser namorada do famoso Harry Potter, era sua maior companheira e sua melhor amiga. Gina Weasley parecia mesmo ter sido feita para o menino que sobreviveu. Agora um homem, com suas responsabilidades.

Desde pequena, a caçula dos Weasley amava Harry, e quando, no sexto ano, foi correspondida, seu coração ficou radiante. Era realmente absurda a química que os dois tinham. Mas muitas vezes a carreira de Harry e suas responsabilidades eram prioridades, e a pobre Gina era deixada de lado. Porém a jovem não deixava de estampar um sorriso cada vez que revia o namorado, mesmo que sua ausência fosse maior do que o tempo que estavam juntos.

'**Cause I use to live  
In a fuzzy dream  
And I wanted to be  
Like all the pretty people**

**_Porque costumo viver  
Em um sonho vazio  
E eu queria ser  
Como todas as pessoas bonitas_**

O sonho de ser a senhora Potter era também o sonho de ser alguém, com alguma importância. Ela era excepcional em poções, mas isso nunca lhe fizera uma pessoa de verdade. Era a jovem Weasley e nada mais. Mas estar ao lado de Harry lhe colocara lá em cima, tanto quanto aumentara sua auto-estima. Mas ela sabia que o abandono constante por parte do namorado doía demais, e muitas vezes ela era estúpida de continuar aquele relacionamento.

Ela acreditava piamente naquele sonho desde sempre, mas a dor de ser ofuscada por tudo que Harry fazia era demais. A realidade vinha, pouco a pouco, mas mesmo assim ela o amava. Apesar de tudo, de ser largada muitas vezes, de ter que ficar sozinha muitas vezes, ele era o seu verdadeiro amor. Talvez fosse um pensamento vazio, mas essa era a única idéia de cumplicidade que Gina tinha.

**I'm so stupid  
Cause I use to live  
In a fuzzy dream  
And I use to believe  
In a pretty pictures  
That were all around me  
But now I know for sure  
That I was stupid**

_**Eu sou tão idiota  
Porque costumo viver  
Em um sonho vazio  
Eu costumo acreditar  
Em fotos bonitas  
Que estiveram me cercando  
Mas agora, sei com certeza  
Que eu era tão idiota**_

Dessa vez, Harry estava longe há seis semanas. A dor de Gina a consumia, mas quando algum repórter ligava ou aparecia para entrevistá-la, ela engolia o choro e fingia estar tudo bem. Dizia que compreendia as responsabilidades dele, e que o amor deles era maior. E sempre terminava dizendo que assim que a guerra acabasse, eles se casariam.

A angústia era guardada no fundo do seu coração sofrido, junto à consciência de que era uma besteira continuar naquele relacionamento. Ser abandonada e ficar sempre sozinha lhe amargurava, lhe deixava insegura. Onde estava o feliz para sempre?

**Please don't try to tempt me  
It was just greed  
And it won't protect me  
Don't want my dreams  
Adding up to nothing  
I was just looking for  
Everybody's looking for something**

_**Por favor, não venha me tentar  
Era só ganância  
E isso não vai me proteger  
Não quero meus sonhos  
Somados a nada mais  
Eu estava apenas procurando  
Todo mundo procura por algo**_

A tentação de deixá-lo crescera ao longo das últimas semanas. Perdera o desejo pelo gosto da boca de Harry, a saudade dos seus abraços, já quase não sentia falta do calor do seu corpo másculo. Gina tentava reprimir esses sentimentos, mas realmente estava cansando de tudo aquilo. Era demais para ela.

Quando Harry estava ali, era como se posasse para uma foto, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto e uma dedicação incessante. Era raro brigar com ele, pois eram tão poucos os momentos juntos. Mas haviam minutos em que ela se sentia em uma bolha de vidro, tão solitária e isolada. TÃO ESTÚPIDA.

**I'm so stupid  
Cause I use to live  
In a tiny bubble  
And I wanted to be  
Like all the pretty people  
That were all around me  
But now I know for sure  
That I was stupid  
Stupider than stupid**

**Stupider than stupid  
Stupider than stupid**

_**Eu sou tão idiota  
Porque costumo viver  
Em uma bolha minúscula  
E queria ser  
Igual a todas as pessoas bonitas  
Que me cercavam  
Mais agora, sei com certeza  
Que eu era tão idiota  
Mais idiota do que idiota**_

_**Mais idiota do que idiota  
Mais idiota do que idiota**_

E depois de quase dois meses de espera, Harry voltou. Os cabelos morenos caiam sobre o rosto e o cansaço era visível. Mas Gina estava farta. Se ele quisesse um chá, que preparasse. Se quisesse um banho e uma roupa limpa, que providenciasse. Ela tinha acordado. Havia aberto os olhos para a realidade. Não era mais uma doce e imaculada garota. Ela era uma mulher decidida e nem um pouco tola.

- Harry – ela chamou.

- Gina! Que saudades meu bem. Será que pode me preparar um chá?

- Acho que não. Precisamos conversar.

Os dois se dirigiram a um sofá na sala. Estavam na sede da Ordem da Fênix, na casa que pertencia à Harry. Gina olhou nos olhos dele e começou.

**Please don't try to tempt me  
It was just greed  
And it won't protect me  
Don't want my dreams  
Adding up to nothing  
I was just looking for**

_**Por favor, não venha me tentar  
Era só ganância  
E isso nâo vai me proteger  
Não quero meus sonhos  
Somados a nada mais  
Eu estava apenas procurando**_

_**Todo mundo procura por algo  
**_

- Eu pensei que fosse amor. Que nós dois fossemos o casal perfeito. Mas não. Você me disse para ficar aqui, no largo Grimmauld e me abandonou. Foi embora e espera que eu aceite isso? Harry, eu sou uma pessoa de verdade, eu tenho sentimentos. Cada minuto que eu passava sozinha aqui era como uma facada no meu coração. No início eu achei que fosse parar, que eram algumas viagens passageiras. Mas não. Elas só aumentaram. Você tem idéia de quanto eu sofri? Eu só queria ser feliz ao seu lado, mas não consegui nem ser triste ao seu lado. PORQUE VOCÊ NUNCA ESTAVA DO MEU LADO. Desculpa Harry, mas simplesmente não dá mais. Eu estava procurando algo, mas não encontrei com você. Eu devo ir e procurar a minha felicidade, como todo mundo.

- Isso quer dizer que... – Murmurou Harry, perplexo.

- Acabou. – Gina completou.

**Everybody's looking for something  
Everybody's looking for something  
Everybody's stupid stupid  
Everybody's looking for something  
Everybody's stupid stupid  
Everybody's looking for something  
Everybody's stupid stupid  
Everybody's looking for something  
Everybody, everybody**

**Please don't try to tempt me  
It was just greed  
And it won't protect me  
Don't want my dreams  
Adding up to nothing**

**I was just looking for  
Everybody's looking for something**

_**Todo mundo procura por algo  
Todo mundo é idiota burro  
Todo mundo procura por algo  
Todo mundo é idiota burro  
Todo mundo procura por algo  
Todo mundo é idiota burro  
Todo mundo procura por algo  
Todo mundo, todo mundo**_

_**Por favor, não venha me tentar  
Era só ganância  
E isso nâo vai me proteger  
Não quero meus sonhos  
Somados a nada mais  
Eu estava apenas procurando  
Todo mundo procura por algo**_


End file.
